Always Watching You
by Baine
Summary: He was always watching her...she was becoming his obsession...(Oneshot)


Obsession (1/1)  
  
By Baine  
  
Email: ladybaineyahoo.com  
  
Posted: June 30, 2003  
  
Notes are at the bottom!!  
  
The moment I found out that you were Sailor Moon, my insanity began. It came down to one simple fact. I had to have you. You were...perfect. The light to my darkness. Why, with you by my side, I could be the most powerful man in the entire world!  
I tap my fingers anxiously against the mahogany table, caressing it as though it were alive.  
Where are you? You're running so late today. What is this power you hold over me, this...ability to tie my emotions in a little knot and string them behind you like helium balloons? Why am I so infatuated with you?  
Deep down, I know these feelings coursing through my veins aren't right. I shouldn't be feeling this...this...whatever the hell you call it.  
What I'm doing...it's wrong in every conceivable way. Now my emotions have led me here, to this arcade, to...this.  
I've resorted to making sure I know where you are at every waking moment. I need to know who you're with, what you're wearing, what food passes through your luscious lips...I need to know it all.  
And you're late!  
What is it that you're doing to me?  
I can't seem to control myself whenever you're around. My blood boils and heat scours my veins. My heartbeat becomes irregular as hormones begin to surge through my veins, encompassing my every waking moment. All I can see is you. Tsukino Usagi.  
After battle the other night, I followed you home. I watched as you de-transformed into the carefree vixen that now haunts my dreams. Now I know who you are, where you live...I've even gone out of my way to look up your phone number in the white pages.  
With those tasty little digits seared in my mind, I call your house each night solely to hear your lilting voice and listen to the throaty way you breathe into the phone.  
You've become a terrible obsession, one which I cannot seem to break away from. It's as though you're a breath of the very air I breathe. Without you in my life, I would surely shrivel up and die.  
The arcade doors jingle and I look up. My heart fills hopefully, only to be shred to bits as I realize the blond strolling through the doors isn't you.  
As my fist closes around my glass in fury, a glimpse of gold catches the corner of my eye.  
I turn my head and there you are, staring intensely at the video game you play. I stare as your pink tongue lolls at the corner of your mouth. Do you even have a clue as to how much you entice me?  
Your long legs drape around a small stool and your short skirt scrunches as you shift positions. Your crisp school shirt is drenched from the rain and if you'd only turn a fraction of an inch in my direction, I would die a happy man.  
But no. You're intent on torturing me. I stifle a groan as you lick your lips and pound on the controller with your fingers.  
Oh, what will it take to make you mine?  
My eyes narrow as a man's hand slides across your shoulders. My eyes trail his arms up until they rest upon his blond mop of hair. Motoki. He bends his head to peer over your shoulder and you laugh as you turn to face him.  
Fury races through my veins. You don't belong to him, damn it. You belong to me. Me!  
I watch through rage-filled eyes as he continues to touch you. I relax only when "GAME OVER" flashes across your screen and he moves on to another customer. You shrug your dainty shoulders, pick up your purse, and stroll out of the arcade.  
Good. Now I can have you all to myself again. I quickly rise from my booth and stroll after you, trailing you through various shops that line the street, your umbrella swinging at you side as you prance through puddles left over from today's storm. You never even suspect you're being followed.  
My breath fogs the display window as I peer in at you modeling clothes outside the dressing room, each outfit more flamboyant than the last. Finally, you decide on sleek black pants and a form-fitting tank top.  
Surely you can feel my eyes upon you. You know that I am here. Are you trying to kill me by flaunting your beauty in my face and reminding me of that which I still do not possess yet?  
I stare, slack-jawed, as you walk into a lingerie shop. You spend an eternity going from rack to rack before deciding to purchase a trio of lacy bras.  
I bite the inside of my cheek as you pay the cashier and groan. Oh yeah. You must be torturing me on purpose!  
Next, you head to your 'secret spot' in the park, sitting on a small bench in a grove near the playground.  
I smirk as I watch you fiddle with the ends of your lustrous hair. It may be your special spot now, but soon it will be our spot. I watch you languidly from behind the trees sheltering the small meadow you have led me to and envision all the fun we'll have once you're finally mine.  
What spell have you cast upon me? Why have I become so obsessed with you? My need for you has become insatiable.  
You eventually return home, and I watch enviously as you scarf down your dinner and whirl around your house. You never seem to stop moving until it's finally time for bed. Unfortunately, this is when I feel obliged to leave you. After all, I need to give you a little bit of privacy. I still know how to be a gentleman, contrary to popular belief.  
It simply wouldn't be right if I hover outside your window all night just to watch as you twist and turn in your sleep. Hell, who am I kidding? The agony of watching you squirm so provokingly would surely drive me insane!  
My eyes narrow as I stare up at your darkened window.  
Not that it matters. I'll be back bright and early, ready to stare at your porcelain face all over again. That's a promise.  
  
I stare up at your school from my slouched position behind the wheel and drum my fingers against the steering wheel. Where the hell are you? I haven't seen you once today. You left your house early for once, and I never got a chance to see you today. That wasn't very nice of you. Haven't you put me through enough turmoil?  
I anxiously drive through the streets of Juuban. Why are you hiding from me? This game of cat and mouse must end now. I always catch my prey. Always.  
You aren't haunting any of the normal places. I've seen all of your friends...but not you. Now I've resorted to spying on your friends in order to find out where you are.  
I am a fallen man. It is because of you that I've succumbed to such primal hunting instincts.  
When the sky becomes dark and I can't stand the suspense of not seeing you for another second, I hurry out of the car and race into the arcade, where I scream that a monster is attacking the park. This will get your attention. I just know it.  
I scurry to the park and hide in the bushes until you arrive. Your face is flushed pink with exertion and your chest heaves up and down as you heavily draw in breaths of air. Finally! The hunter has found his prey! We are reunited once more.  
You look around, perplexed, unable to find any trace of youma. Gee, I wonder why? I smirk to myself as my eyes greedily feast upon the site of you in your tight senshi uniform. You truly are a vision from my dreams.  
With the false attack now over and done with, I'm able to begin tailing you once more. You de-transform in a whirl of light and make your way to a nearby club.  
You look sexier than ever tonight, flaunting a pair of shiny pants that appear to be glued to your slim legs and sporting a skimpy red top with a sheer overlay that hugs your chest while still managing to show off your gorgeous neckline.  
I watch you hungrily all night long as you grind on the floor, enticing me to no end. Your pink face is flushed as you remove your arms from around your partner and head to the bar, order a drink, and down it in three gulps.  
I slide into your seat once you're gone, savoring the heat left over from your body. I finger your glass and request a refill, lifting the cool liquid to my lips and closing my eyes in ecstasy as I relish the fruity taste your gloss left upon the glass.  
My eyes don't leave you for a second, and when exhaustion sets in I hurry outside, hiding myself in the backseat of your car, unable to bear losing you for a second time today.  
I'm drawing closer and closer to the brink of insanity. I've become a mockery of what I once stood for. It's all your fault. You haunt my every thought and dream.  
This charade will never end, not until I make you mine...and mine alone. You'll come to me, Usagi, just wait and see. No one else will ever love you as much as I do. No one.  
My eyes close in remembrance and a vision of you appears in my mind. A worried frown mars your face, making you look delicate and lost. I'm here, though. I'm right beside you. I can protect you, if you'll only let me.  
I've seen you turning your head these past few days. You're becoming paranoid. You know I'm here, lying in the shadows awaiting my chance to pounce and make you mine, don't you?  
Your fear is delicious, so profound I can taste it. But you shouldn't fear me, my dear. After all, you belong to me now. I always claim what is mine. This charade will end soon and you'll never again feel the need to fear me. I'll make sure of it.  
My body tenses as I hear the distinctive click of your shoes nearing the car. Your harmonic laughter splinters the night as you scrape your key into the lock and open the door, never realizing whom you harbor in your backseat. I stifle my breath, even though you can't possibly hear me over your radio.  
We soon pull to a stop and I wait until you slam the door shut before popping my head up and lifting my body from the ground. My eyes greedily absorb your nymph-like form as you float towards your front porch.  
My heart slides to a halt and lodges itself in my throat as a figure removes itself from the shadows and walks towards you, stepping into the sea of light that spills from your motion detector.  
I grit my teeth angrily. My eyes flicker dangerously as I observe the man who dares to talk to you.  
He motions with his hands and you shake your head angrily as a crass expression mars your ivory face. A wounded expression appears on his chiseled face as he nervously runs his hands through his ebony hair.  
He speaks again and you smile up at him. A moment later you're in his arms, looking up at him, kissing him in a way I've only dreamed of being kissed by you.  
What the hell are you doing? Why are you letting that ingrate kiss you? You're mine. MINE! No one else can ever love you as much as I do.  
I glare at him as his hands rove across your body and a low growl emerges from my throat. His filthy hands shouldn't be allowed anywhere near you. You're mine. Not his. Mine! I'm very possessive of that which belongs to me, my dear. If you don't ditch pretty boy for me, the consequences will be dire.  
My eyes blacken with fury as you loop your arm through his and walk into your house. That's the last straw. No more Mr. Nice Guy.  
I brush a lock of snowy hair from my eyes as I straighten up and remove myself from your car. I stare intensely up at your house, watching your lights flicker on and off as you move from room to room.  
Nobody shuns Demando and lives to tell the tale. No one, my love, not even you. You're either with me or you're not. And if you choose not to be my side? I'll make your life a living hell.  
I spit on the ground and storm away as the outside light flickers out, shrouding me once more in a world of blackness reminiscent of all that is in my soul.  
  
Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do I found your address and got your phone number too Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes Been to secret places you think nobody knows  
  
If I had to live without you Nobody could I need to be around you Watching you  
  
No one else can love you like I do Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peep in on you Creepin' up on you  
  
I've been hanging 'round all the places you haunt Spying on your friends to find out what you want Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar Follow you around driving home in your car  
  
Do I have to breathe without you? 'Cause nobody could I need to be around you Watching you  
  
No one else can love you like I do Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peep in on you Creepin' up on you  
  
I know this must be wrong It can't go on This kind of thing is taking all my sanity And making me a mockery This must be wrong It can't go on So won't somebody free me from this misery? Bring my baby closer to me  
  
'Cause no one else can love you like I do You feel it when I'm creepin' up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peep in on you Creepin'  
  
No one else can love you like I do I know you feel it when I'm creepin up on you I know that it wouldn't be right If I stayed all night Just to peep in on you Creepin' up on you  
  
'Cause no one else can love you, no no Like I do I know you feel me peeping in on you Watching everything you do 'Cause no one else can love you, no Like I do No one else should love you, no Like I do Baby creepin' up on you Watching everything you do Yeah 'cause no one else can love you No no one else should touch you No one else can love you Love you Be with you No  
  
AN: Okay, so after a year of nitpicking and revising this story....I don't think I can go any further with it. Parts of it still don't sit right with me, so I may eventually revise it.....but then again, that's what I've been doing for awhile now, so who knows?  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading!  
  
.' BAINE :. .   
  
Song: "Creepin' Up On You," Darren Hayes  
  
Posted June 30, 2003  
  
(Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Email ladybaineyahoo.com today!) 


End file.
